ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy Hand
.]] ''.]] '''Crazy Hand' (Kureijī Hando) is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Super Smash Bros.'' franchise.. It Master Hand's left hand counterpart. While Master Hand's movements are very mature and easy going, Crazy Hand moves in dysfunctional and erratic ways. To fight him in Super Smash Bros. Melee, you have to clear Normal level Classic Mode in 18 minutes or less and reduce Master Hand's health by half. He also appears in Event 50: Final Destination Match. Crazy Hand looks exactly the same as Master Hand (apart from being a left-hand), but he acts more erratic and chaotic in general. He is impulsive, destructive, and consumed with a hollow feeling which comes from destroying one’s own creations. When preparing for an attack, Crazy Hand's movements are also different. When joined with Master Hand, they can perform several cooperative attacks. Crazy Hand seems more aggressive and violent than Master Hand. hough he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl during the Boss Battles mode, he does not actually appear as a boss of the Subspace Emissary. Despite this, his trophy, when arranging your collection by series, is listed in the "The Subspace Emissary" section. Aside from this, though, he merely reprises his role in Classic Mode, and has no relation to SSE, despite the fact that Master Hand appears. To fight him in Classic Mode, you must arrive at the final stage in 9 minutes or less with the difficulty level set to Hard or above. Crazy Hand's origins are unknown, and he and Master Hand's purpose is undiscovered. But both Hands are in a dualistic conflict of create and destroy. Role in the Subspace Emissary Crazy Hand never appears in the Subspace Emissary, although he makes an appearance in Boss Battles Mode. Trivia *In SSBB, his trophy category is under "Subspace Emissary" despite the fact he plays no role in the story mode. *Even if Master Hand is not actually evil, many of Crazy Hand's attacks use darkness, like Ganondorf, suggesting he is more inclined to evil than Master Hand. *Most of Crazy hands attacks sound oddly mechanical, including his dying sequence. *While Crazy Hand does "poke", the first two pokes shock you while the third freezes you, when Master Hand does this it only does damage. *Crazy Hand, owing to his large size, and aerial manuvering, is largely targeted with sweetspotted aerials, such as Luigi's Up-B and Zelda's Fair/Dair. *Crazy Hand appears as a boss with Master Hand in "Kirby and the Amazing Mirror." *In the Brawl trophy description, it says that Crazy Hand appears when Master Hand's power begins to ebb. This is not true. As long as the player reaches the final stage on hard or above in 9 minutes or less, Crazy Hand appears at the beginning of the fight, alongside Master Hand. In Melee, however, this statement was true. Category:Kirby characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game bosses Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Fictional gloves Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate ice Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can warp reality Category:2001 introductions